


Movie Night

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, she obviously gets to watch frozen, skye wants frozen, the team goes on movie night, they obviously argue about wich movie to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagineyourotp on tumblr: Imagine your OTP falling asleep during a movie night and waking up tangled in each other, early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by imagineyourotp on tumblr. I just couldn't resist writing it... Hope you like it.

The team was watching a movie that night. According to Coulson, it was the best way to get the team bond back again. Hydra was defeated, Ward -who was undercover in hydra- was back in the bus, FitzSimmons finally assumed what everyone else already knew and started dating. Coulson and May were in some sort of whatever-this-is (according with Skye) relationship. And Skye was finally trusthing Ward again. Even tought it was dificult most of the times. 

"I wanna watch Frozen!" Skye said as they were discussing the movie for the night.

"We watched that already. Let's watch Aladdin." Fitz said. 

"We are not watching Aladdin again Fitz. We watched God know how many times when you were in the hospital." Jemma said "Let's watch The Little Mermaid."

"No." Ward said. "Let's not watch disney for once, please?"

"Then let's watch some other movie. What about Catching Fire?" Skye said. 

"No, no. You and Jemma just keep drooling over the actors. No, no. It's called team movie night." Fitz said

"It's not my fault Sam Claflin is adorable. And if  we're not watching that too. What do we watch, then?" The hacker answered. 

"And by the way have you seen his dimples?" Jemma said. "Oh, we should watch a tv show."

"We are not watching Doctor Who again." May said. 

"Once Upon a Time?" Skye said making puppy eyes. 

"No." The pilot said firmly. 

"Okay, what 'bout The Big Bang Theory?" Fitz said. 

"No." Ward shoke his head. "The Walking Dead."

"No." Coulson said. "Let's just put Frozen again and get over it." 

"Ha, i win!" The hacker said while sitting next to Ward.

Half way trought the movie, Skye was already fast asleep curled up to Ward who gently soothed her hair while she slept. 

"Ward." Jemma said in a whisper "Can you hold Skye, Leo and i want to cuddle."

"Sure." he said putting Skye in his lap. Before he could tell he also slept. 

They both woke up in the next moring still in each others arms. A blanket was thrown in them and they could only smile seeing each others faces in the morning. 

 


End file.
